Junto a ti
by Violette Moore
Summary: Sherlock y John pasan su primera navidad juntos como pareja. (Regalo para Hamish smile in love) ¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio del Scotland Yard!


_Fic para el regalito de intercambio 2016_ **  
Para: Hamish Smile in Love  
** _Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama._ **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio del Scotland Yard!  
Beteo por: **Ronald B. Knox

.

.

.

* * *

 **Junto a ti.**

* * *

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a teñirse de blanco, los autos a empañarse y las personas a disminuir el paso, andando con cautela a fin de no resbalar y romperse la espina. Sherlock miraba atento el vaivén habitual de sus vecinos además de los visitantes recurrentes que desde años atrás conocía.

La señora del abrigo largo había cambiado el color negro petróleo a un gris Oxford, los guantes de piel por unos de lana, las botas de tacón cuadrado por unas más apropiadas para andar en la nieve, su cabello, por el contrario, seguía siendo cano, horrible y enmarañado en ese complicado peinado que asimilaba un nido de pájaros, sobre las manos, a la altura del pecho llevaba un paquete pequeño, envuelto con colores metalizados que describían copos de nieve además de personajes animados como renos, pingüinos y gordos barbudos vestidos de pijama roja.

El señor cano del tradicional paraguas a cuadros blancos, rojos y verdes había decidido por fin comprar un obsequio para la ocasión. No era de extrañar que lo hiciera, este año sus familiares habían sido bendecidos como muchos otros por la llegada de una nueva personita a sus vidas. Criaturas pequeñas, tiernas, insufribles, adorables, babeantes y rechonchas que consumían con voracidad la atención de cualquiera.

Y si él había desviado sus observaciones hacia aquella distinción, se debía a que el señor de cuadros y la señora del abrigo, no eran los únicos que habían cambiado sus atuendos, costumbres y hábitos para finales del presente año.

Carraspeó sintiéndose un poco inquieto y se permitió escudriñar a unas cuantas personas más antes de dar la vuelta y terminar de ponerse su propio abrigo y chaleco. Era la temporada más feliz del año, eso lo sabía de sobra —aunque no fuera especialmente afecto a la época— Antaño, el salón del 221B se llenaba de escarcha, esferas, bastones multicolores y botas de fieltro con los nombres bordados tanto de él, como de Molly, Mary, Mycroft, Gavin y _John…_

La mención a su compañero de piso desde siempre le había producido todo tipo de reacción. _"Es un simple ser humano, Sherlock"_ solía recordarle Mycroft, pero el punto era exactamente ese, que era solo un ser humano que por alguna razón a él le parecía _"extraordinario"_

No era solo que volviera con vida de la guerra, que fuera presa de una herida psicosomática interviniendo el uso correcto de su pierna, no eran los suéteres horrendos que se ponía, ni la fascinación con que escuchaba sus deducciones y vacilaciones, tampoco era lo aguerrido de su comportamiento cuando entraba en modo militar y tomaba un arma para amenazar la existencia de cualquiera que lo amenazara a _él._ No eran sus modos elegantes y ligeramente arcaicos, pues en lo personal seguía sudando frío ante la mención o sugerencia de que ellos pudieran ser más que compañeros de piso y colegas de trabajo, _amantes._

Tampoco era el color de sus ojos, el tono de su piel, las arrugas que luego de tantos años por fin se habían asentado como una robusta máscara que hablaba no solo de él, sino de ellos dos en _comunión,_ porque sabía bien cuáles eran las líneas de expresión que _él_ le dibujó, las que pertenecían al taxista, a Magnussen, Mary Morstan o Moriarty, también las que tenían el nombre del Capitán _James Sholto_ , aunque de manera habitual, esas solo se mostraban en la _intimidad._

Suspiró para sus adentros, luego de ver el vehículo negro, cortesía de Mycroft que traía a John de regreso a su hogar.

Ese era su lugar.

El pequeño mundo donde ambos convergían y en donde esa criaturita de piel tersa, mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa de ensueño debería pasar, toda su vida y no únicamente los días de custodia compartida.

Colocó el chaleco verde olivo con botones dorados con sumo cuidado sobre la camisa color granada, luego se enfundó el abrigo que ya no era azul marino, ni gris, sino que había vuelto a ser negro y como parte final del ritual se enrolló la bufanda roja que demandaba la tradición. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, aplicó una suave capa de loción y salió al pasillo para escuchar a John y la Señora Hudson darse los abrazos, bendiciones y a la pequeñita, los correspondientes besos, caricias y obsequios.

Rose Watson tenía la risa mas encantadora que él jamás hubiera escuchado. Claro que antes de ella, nunca había escuchado a otro infante reír o llorar, pero ella era _suya_ …bueno, no propiamente suya, sino de John, y él era…

 _Era…_

—Sherlock

Como una abeja a la miel, había comenzado a bajar los escalones y reducir la distancia que se abría entre sus cuerpos. A la mención de su nombre él ya estaba prácticamente encima de los tres y antes de responder el saludo se apuró a ayudar al rubio con el bolso para bebés, mantas, juguetes y demás paquetes que llevaba.

—Ah, querido —comentó la Señora Hudson, dirigiéndose a él—, por un momento pensé que no estabas. No has dado la más mínima señal de vida en todo el día.

—Eso es absurdo, puede ver desde ahí que me levanté, duché…

—Y estrenaste el obsequio que te dejó Molly antes de irse. —La buena mujer le guiñó un ojo y antes de despedirse colocó un ultimo beso en la mejilla de Rose, la regordeta niña estalló en carcajadas, se revolvió como loca entre los brazos de su padre y la mujer que le dedicaban al igual que cualquiera que entrara en su campo visual, total y absoluta devoción.

—Subiré por ella cerca de la media noche para que puedan compartir a gusto el pan y vino.

—No es necesario —comentó, de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambian de opinión, estoy a un solo mensaje de texto de distancia. —Besó la mejilla de John también y acarició su hombro antes de retirarse, a él únicamente le dedicó una mirada maternal y cálida.

John volvió a acomodarse a Rose en el hombro, la niña rápidamente lo encontró en su recorrido visual y dibujó la sonrisa que era un reflejo exacto de la de su padre, él correspondió el gesto y es que _¿Quién podría negarle una sonrisa a esa pequeña y encantadora flor?_

—¿Así que Molly estuvo aquí hace un rato? —preguntó John para iniciar la conversación.

Él asintió con el rostro comenzando a subir las escaleras por detrás de ellos. Rose lo observaba desde el hombro de su padre, tenía un año con ocho meses de edad y era demasiado despierta, coqueta y traviesa para el promedio. Traía locos a todos, en específico a sus padres y por eso la pelea por su custodia no era una guerra precisamente amigable.

Ellos se estaban apegando a todos y cada uno de los requerimientos de la corte. El médico militar trabajaba de sol a sol para proveer sustento y manutención, su lugar de residencia era aquel. La juez no tenía objeción con que se hospedara en Baker Street siempre y cuando hubiera una habitación apropiada para la menor y las condiciones de vida fueran las adecuadas para un desarrollo cálido y saludable. Las partes de cuerpos en el refrigerador pasaron a ser historia antigua, la habitación que constituía su despacho estaba todo el tiempo cerrada con llave, las armas de todo tipo se encerraban por igual. Él había dejado el cigarro además de la ingesta de ciertos recreativos varios. Sobre el violín que era como una extensión de sus manos y ayudaba en demasía a superar la pérdida de los estimulantes químicos, ahora estaba en una repisa de su cuarto.

 _La habitación de los dos_ , aunque ese detalle no era algo que la pequeña pudiera objetar o encontrar repulsivo y espeluznante.

Si la criaban con afecto, en un ambiente estable, no tendría por qué haber problema en que su padre compartiera la vida con otro hombre. John colocó a la pequeña rubiecita sobre un montón de cobijas, almohadones y juguetes que él colocó en el centro de la sala, Rose tenía predilección por los peluches de color rosado y que representaban criaturas _únicas y extraordinarias_ como unicornios, dragones y grifos. Estaba chupándose uno de ellos cuando John por fin decidió relajarse y prestar atención a los decorados del interior.

A eso había acudido Molly, porque él sabía que John adoraba este tipo de festividad, pero estaba trabajando turnos dobles desde hacía tanto que cuando llegaba a Baker todo lo que quería hacer era un tomar un trago escocés al calor de la chimenea, escucharlo tocar el violín por horas enteras, algunas veces recibir un beso en los labios, húmedo y hambriento o un masaje sobre los hombros de sus manos que calificaba de expertas a medida que le arrebataba la corbata, lo desnudaba y le iba pidiendo permiso para comenzar a hacerle el amor.

Aunque, a decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo prefería fruncir el ceño, llevarse las manos al mentón y dilucidar sobre el futuro incierto que desde hacía unos meses compartían los dos.

 **—2—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo comenzó con un caso de investigación que terminó con su adorable ex-esposa apuntándole con una pistola 9 mm. a la altura media de los ojos.

 _¿La razón?_

Mary Morstan nunca dejó de trabajar para Jim Moriarty, el nada discreto y directo _"miss me"_ que puso de cabeza a toda Inglaterra no estaba dedicado a él o a su hermano mayor, sino a ella.

Siempre lo odio, más a él que a cualquiera. Su papel en la "misión encubierta" era únicamente distraer al Doctor, enloquecer a Sherlock Holmes, pues para Moriarty siempre fue más claro que el agua el hecho absoluto, único e innegable de que él estaba enamorado de John.

 _Su corazón._

 _Su razón._

 _Su criatura única y extraordinaria…_

El problema que hubo con el desarrollo de su malévolo plan fue que Morstan efectivamente se enamoró de John, construyeron una relación, concretaron un matrimonio, trajeron al mundo a una pequeñita que como era de esperar, el genio malévolo quiso obtener para subyugar.

Mary no iba a entregarle a su hija, así que ofreció asesinarlo a él.

Una bala en el punto medio de los ojos, abrirle el pecho en canal y extraer el corazón. Se lo entregaría en un pañuelo blanco con exquisito brocado y las iniciales "S.H" bordadas a mano.

Cuando él la descubrió, es decir, en el momento exacto que el clímax llegó, Mary tenía a Rose en un brazo y el arma fulminante en el otro, la pequeña lloraba a moco tendido, estaban en el interior de su hogar, la casita tradicional que entre ella y John apenas si conseguían pagar.

Él no daba crédito a lo que veía, ni mucho menos a lo que escuchaba. Mary lo acusó de todo, de ser un monstruo frívolo, descorazonado y desalmado que destruyó a su familia, además de reclamar el hecho de que conservara la vida. "¡John estaba mejor sin ti! ¡Siempre ha estado mejor sin ti! ¡Jamás lo valoraste! ¡Tú sólo lo usaste!"

Rose lloraba totalmente aterrorizada por el tono altivo que usaba su madre, manoteaba y pataleaba mientras esas acusaciones flotaban en el aire, delante de sus ojos, confundiéndolo, torturándolo, aturdiéndolo…

"Lo humillas constantemente, te burlas de su intelecto, para ti, él no es nada mejor que un sabueso…"

 _¿Lo era…?_

No, claro que no. Sus deducciones nunca llegaban a resolución temprana cuando no estaba en presencia de John, sus cavilaciones, sus pensamientos, eran como un enjambre de avispas, todas trabajando a un mismo tiempo y él no podía organizarlas todas hasta que no llegaba John.

Sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas eran como una luz al final del túnel. Su sola presencia, saberlo cerca, olerlo, sentirlo… _tocarlo._

Mientras estuvo "muerto" pensó todo el tiempo en John, sus ojos azules, sus cabellos dorados, sus detalles y ademanes. Algunas veces creaba una imagen tan vívida de él en su Palacio Mental que no le costaba trabajo imaginarse en Baker, sentado a su lado, al calor de la hoguera, simplemente conversando. La imagen servía como un placebo, una falsa ilusión, compromiso y promesa, para obligarse a regresar. Volver a casa con sus casos, sus amigos, _su John…_

Entendía que formó una nueva vida a raíz de su ausencia. Honestamente, no esperaba que se fuera a quedar en Baker, llorando y esperando. Él sabía que el médico era un roble, un hueso duro de roer, era firme en sus decisiones y aguerrido en su comportamiento. Él no iba a dejarse morir por la ausencia de un personaje en su vida. No iba a dejarse caer, seguiría adelante, aunque cuando decidió sacarlo de la línea de fuego, lo último que imaginó fue que conocería a una mujer y se casaría con ella.

Intentó apoyarlos en todo…

No…

Lo que intentó fue protegerlo de todo.

La investigó, la siguió, a su manera la torturó y aprobó.

Ella era la mujer perfecta para su doctor, estaba convencido y encantado con la idea. ¡A él jamás se le ocurriría separarlos! Si hasta en el día de su boda, juró procurarlos, desveló la existencia de su querida Rose, la pequeñita de mejillas rollizas que justo ahora, estaba tan roja de tanto llorar que a él le preocupaba que dejara de respirar.

Mary presionaba el agarre contra la niña, sosteniendo en todo momento la mirada dura. Él había asesinado en el pasado, eran los gajes del oficio, a lo que estaba expuesto y quizás habituado. Algo para lo que se había preparado y entrenado. No le temblaban las manos al igual que a ella y por lo que recordaba, Mary Morstan era de las mejores tiradoras que había conocido.

Si quisiera matarlo ya estaría muerto, pero no disparaba. ¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué esa era su casa? ¿Porque aquella era su hija? ¿Porque él no se defendía?_

—¿De qué se trata realmente esto? —preguntó con las manos en alto. No pretendía dañarlas. A ninguna de las dos, así que desde hacía rato había dejado su arma sobre la primer superficie plana que encontró.

 **—3—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que Morstan seguía trabajando para Moriarty, los estados de cuenta que Mycroft encontró con un nombre falso, además de los mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas que recuperaron con ese mismo nombre, la ubicaban en varias escenas.

Tenían fotografías suyas de encuentros con el asesino y también imágenes de video donde se leían sus labios y en ellos la promesa de que esa misma semana terminaría el trabajo. John no supo nada de lo sucedido, con sus nuevas obligaciones paternas trabajaba más horas en la clínica y pasaba cada vez menos por el Barts o Baker. Él lo saludaba si coincidían en la calle, algunas veces se citaban en Angelo's para compartir la cena y una copa de vino a la luz de la vela que el cocinero insistía en poner para decorar su mesa.

Las conversaciones entre los dos la mayoría de las veces no eran necesarias. Pues como mencionó, todo lo que necesitaba de John era sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo… _saberlo cerca._

Le preguntó la noche anterior a esa por las ocupaciones de la Familia Watson. Él estaría de guardia, Mary tenía asuntos con el MI6, así que dejarían a Rose con una niñera que llevaba por nombre Simone, cuando él pareció sorprendido por la declaración, simplemente agregó que nunca imaginó que él sería la clase de padre que deja a su hija al cuidado de un extraño.

 _"_ _No es extraña, Mary la hizo investigar, además de que la hemos visto interactuar con Rose, le tiene cariño"_

 _"_ _Los bebés a todo el mundo le tienen cariño. Es un acto reflejo, les ayuda a mantenerse a salvo"_

 _"_ _Si es tu manera de decir que estás celoso, porque le sonríe de la misma manera en que te sonríe a ti, lo acepto"_

Bufó desconcertado, John sonrió. Sus sonrisas hacían que a él se le colorearan las mejillas y se le acelerara el corazón. Culpó al café negro de su taquicardia y se preparó mentalmente para emboscar a Mary la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se despidieron, él se aseguró de tomar la mano de John…

Contacto.

Hace mucho que no se dedicaban un verdadero apretón de manos. Sus saludos eran cordiales, pero distantes, no se estrechaban sus manos o abrazaban sus cuerpos. No que él fuera especialmente afecto a eso, pero John sí…él lo acostumbró a eso, a sus esporádicas muestras de afecto.

Sentir el firme apretón de su mano hizo que otra pregunta se escapara de la punta de su lengua.

 _"_ _¿Aun la amas?"_

 _"_ _¿Perdón…?"_

 _"_ _¿A Mary, aún la amas como en el día que te propusiste?"_ —John no aligeró la presión de sus manos, sus ojos por el contrario se concentraron en los suyos. Como queriendo ver a través de ellos. Encontrar el truco, evitar caer en la trampa. No había ninguna, sólo era una pregunta sincera, porque si aún la amaba él rompería todas las reglas.

 _"_ _La amo mucho más que entonces, es la madre de mi hija, tu ahijada"_

 _"_ _Mi protegida…"_ —se apresuró a agregar porque la ceremonia fue preciosa y a Molly le encantó ser escoltada por él en condición de madrina. Pero lejos de todo eso la única promesa válida para él, era aquella de proteger a la menor de cualquier calamidad en caso de que alguno de sus padres llegara a faltar.

John sonrió de nuevo, separando sus manos, él se aclaró la garganta, le sugirió que trabajara hasta tarde el día de mañana.

 _"_ _Date a desear un poco más por las mujeres que te esperan en casa"_

 _"_ _Si las hago esperar demasiado, un día ya no las voy a encontrar"_

Mycroft quería enviar a todo un equipo de asalto a interceptarla, Gavin estaba de acuerdo, además de Donnovan y el insufrible de Anderson que tenía poco de haberse reincorporado al equipo.

Él simplemente les dijo que no.

Quería hablar con ella, mirarla a los ojos y obtener una explicación. Puede que siguiera jugando para ambos bandos, que estuviera aguardando a reunir más información sobre el villano para entregársela a Mycroft. Su hermano argumentó que ya la había estado siguiendo y poniendo a prueba.

No tenía coartada para las ocasiones que faltó a sus citas y se reunió con esa identidad falsa junto a Moriarty.

 _"_ _Responde al nombre de Maudette Moore, cubre los cabellos rubios con una peluca rojiza, colorea sus labios de carmín, además de cubrirse con una gabardina larga y zapatos de tacón alto color caqui. Tenemos fotografías suyas, además de video, el reconocimiento facial coincide en un 79.9% tienes que aceptar que se trata de ella"_

 _"_ _Lo acepto, pero aún así…"_

 _"_ _Es la esposa de John…"—comentó Mycroft, encendiendo un puro y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla._

 _"_ _Él no se merece…"_

 _"_ _Lo que no se merece —interrumpió su hermano—, es vivir con una mujer que lo está engañando. Si miras el expediente completo, encontrarás los mensajes de texto, además de las transcripciones de sus llamadas telefónicas. Todo el tiempo, Moriarty ha recibido información nuestra a través de ella. No hemos podido atraparlo, ni encontrarlo porque le ayuda ella"_

 _"_ _John…"_

 _"_ _Sí, estará destrozado, pero creo que es mejor detenerla ahora, antes de que se involucre más, te involucres más o comprometa de más a su hija…"_

 _"_ _¿Qué?" —preguntó él cuando su hermano le dio otra bocanada al tabaco._

 _"_ _Décima página, conversación telefónica"_

 _—_ _Quiero a la niña._

 _—_ _No voy a darte a nuestra hija._

 _—_ _¿Tuya? Sabes tan bien como yo, que todo lo que posees me pertenece. Dame esa bola de carne o mandaré a Moran por ella._

 _—_ _¡No! Te daré algo más que quieres…_

 _—_ _¿Sexo? Estás algo usada para que me engatuses con eso…_

 _—_ _El corazón de Sherlock Holmes, tú lo quieres pero no puedes acercarte a él sin que toda Inglaterra te ponga en la mira. Yo puedo hacerlo por ti._

 _—_ _¿Si me prometes eso, entiendes que no lo quiero metafórica, ni románticamente? Lo quiero cálido, sangrante y quizás un poco bombeante en el interior de mis manos. Voy a morderlo cual racimo de uvas, llenarme la boca con su sabor y textura. ¿Tú dices que vas a entregarme eso a cambio de la vida de tu hija?_

 _—_ _¡Lo haré! Si te alejas de nuestras vidas para siempre._

 _—_ _De sus vidas, pero no de Inglaterra, ni del segundo Holmes._

La llamada telefónica seguía por ahí, pero a su hermano no le interesaba que leyera el resto.

 _"_ _Es una asesina, Sherlock"_

 _"_ _Y yo la carnada"_

 _"_ _No vas a ponerte en un anzuelo"_

 _"_ _¿Dirás que no lo haré de nuevo?"_

 _"_ _Por favor, independientemente de lo que crees, no te quiero muerto"_

 _"_ _Ni yo deseo morir, pero si esta es la situación…"_

 **—4—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Dímelo ahora, Mary…—la pequeña hija de John comenzaba a hipar entre llanto amargo, estaba temblando de cabeza a pies. Él no podía creer que su madre prefiriera apuntarle con un arma a consolarla.

—¿¡Quieres una confesión!? Él no llegará a salvarte, en esta ocasión no lo hará…—Claro, él no contaba con que de pronto llegara John, pero si no se reportaba en veinte minutos como prometió a Mycroft, un escuadrón armado derribaría cada entrada de la casa. Sería un espectáculo impresionante, uno que aterrorizaría aún más a Rose.

—No estoy esperando a nadie. Ni te estoy acusando de nada, lo único que me interesa, es entender. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Mary rió con falsedad e ironía. Las respiraciones de Rose habían pasado de lamentos a ligeros sollozos, estaba tan agotada de llorar que en cualquier instante se dormiría.

Él sabía lo que se sentía dormir con el corazón destrozado, gritar a la espera de consuelo y no obtenerlo.

No quería eso para ella, ni para cualquiera.

Mary le dijo que estaba bien, ya que iba a morir podría escucharlo de sus labios.

—Tú serás el héroe. Me encargaré de contárselo con lujo de detalles a John, le diré que fue Jim quien nos citó aquí. Yo tenía que elegir entre dispararte a ti o a nuestra hija y obviamente, te disparé a ti. Honrarás la promesa que nos hiciste en la boda y la que le hiciste a Rose en la iglesia. Tu vida por las nuestras…

Él estaba de acuerdo con eso, era un hombre de palabra aunque honestamente le preocupaba lo que Moriarty pudiera planear para los demás. Antes amenazó las vidas de sus seres queridos.

 _¿Estarían fuera de la línea de fuego? ¿Ella podría protegerlos? ¿El corazón de Molly, Gavin o la Señora Hudson también sería arrebatado, devorado y estrujado?_

Las respuestas a esas preguntas ya no llegaron. El arma que tenía ella no llevaba silenciador, pero la que tenía John, sí.

El disparo por la espalda fue como un suave suspiro, la bala atravesó limpiamente el hombro diestro de la asesina, arrojó el arma sin alcanzar a dispararle a él, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el frente, él corrió en dirección de la niña. John se abrazaba a Mary, estrechándola contra su regazo, Rose estaba dormida, tan pequeña, delicada, frágil y silenciosa que él la sostenía como si se tratara _de una bomba._

Mary no cabía en sí misma del asombro.

 _"_ _Me disparaste, John… ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"_

 _"_ _Te advertí lo que pasaría si volvías a amenazar a Sherlock"_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué…?!"_

El equipo de asalto, no tardó en hacerse llegar. La arrestaron, le leyeron sus derechos, además de la lista de acusaciones a medida que la metían en una ambulancia para atender la herida de bala.

John no quería privar de madre a su hija, así que en su declaración, le dio coartada para cada ausencia.

A quién tenían ellos en fotografía, audio y video era a Maudette Moore, no a Mary Morstan, mientras no hubiera tejidos, fluidos o ADN que cotejar con su esposa, el reconocimiento facial era fácilmente desechable.

El divorcio se hizo efectivo en menos de doce horas y el regreso de su amigo a Baker Street sucedió antes de veinticuatro.

Durante las noches que duró la convalecencia de Mary, Rose se quedó con ellos.

Al no querer levantar cargos en su contra, no había impedimento legal para que la amorosa madre no luchara por su custodia. En cuanto al hombre mas buscado de toda Inglaterra, ella le dio al MI6 como muestra de buena voluntad, santo y seña de todos sus lugares secretos, cuentas bancarias, números telefónicos, nombres de socios y cuáles eran sus posibles planes.

Cuando fueron a buscarlo, obviamente ya no se encontraba ahí.

Pasaron semanas en persecución insaciable, con un temor ligeramente razonable dado que podía aparecer en cualquier momento y asesinarlos a todos o irrumpir en sus casas mientras dormían e intentar arrebatar a la niña.

Mary vivía ahora en una casa de seguridad máxima. La fachada perfecta proporcionada por Mycroft, Rose estaba segura con su madre, de hecho lo único que le molestaba a él, es que la rubia parecía usar a la menor para mantenerse con vida.

Quería apartarla de sus garras, todos querían hacerlo, pero debía hacerse por la vía legal, que lamentablemente era la más lenta y tortuosa de todas.

Su solución personal, a largo plazo para mantenerlos a salvo, era marcharse de nuevo.

John le dijo que si ponía un pie afuera de _su casa_ , le dispararía él mismo.

 _"_ _¿Cómo…?"_

 _"_ _Siéntate, Sherlock…"_

 **—5—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Discutieron durante horas el verdadero motivo de que él estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala y dejar que le abrieran el pecho y estrujaran el corazón.

No es porque fuera la acción lógica o lo humanamente aceptable.

No era por sus promesas ante Dios y decenas de curiosos.

No era por honor, ni respeto a su profesión.

Era por todas esas cosas que comenzó a enunciar al inicio de esta velada y que no había podido terminar de explicar.

Porque se trataba de John, su ser _único y extraordinario_ , el que despertaba sus pasiones, emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones de una manera tan acelerada que él aún no terminaba de entender o explicarse el cómo o el por qué, y cuando quiso ponerlo en palabras, John entendió que lo que experimentaba cuando estaba a su lado, era lo mismo que sentía él, pero que negaba a capa y espada porque no sería correcto, apropiado, socialmente aceptado…

 _"_ _Creo que la palabra que buscas, Sherlock es amor…"_

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _Tú, te sientes atraído por mi…"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que…"—el rubio lo interrumpió. Sentado como estaba enfrente de él, cerró la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos y no dudó en casi arrebatarle el aliento. Lo acusó con su mirada dura y penetrante, los ojos de hielo que solía usar en el ejército._

 _"_ _¿Estás enamorado de mí, Sherlock? —él dudó en responder, porque Mycroft y cualquiera que lo conociera siempre daría por sentado que él era un ser incapaz de sentir amor, lealtad, devoción o compromiso por alguien que no fuera…_

 _"_ _John..."_

La mención de su nombre en ese suave barítono siempre produciría las más variadas reacciones en el doctor. John, le sostuvo la mirada, sus alientos aún consumiéndose, cada exhalación del médico era inhalada por el detective y a la inversa.

Cuando él creyó tener la respuesta, Watson abrevió, besando sus labios con recato, el beso pasó de ser un contacto de prueba a algo mucho más ambicioso y apasionado.

Contacto.

Descargas eléctricas en cada terminación nerviosa, suave cosquilleo en la piel que comenzaba en la punta de sus dedos y se extendía tanto por su cuerpo como por el de _John..._

Desde sus romances furtivos con aquellas señoritas que pudieran servirle de coartada o para colarse en algún lugar de investigación. Pasando de largo a Irene Adler que era la única mujer a la que él se rendiría —por encima del cadáver de Mycroft— sin objeción, él no había besado otros labios.

Y había pasado considerable tiempo desde entonces.

Un año y dos meses aproximadamente, la edad que tenía la pequeña Rose en el momento de ese primer beso. Estaba dormida en la habitación que aún no era de los dos.

Manos sudorosas, pupilas dilatadas, labios gruesos y hambrientos. Ellos hubieran podido seguir por ahí, pero esto era un paso importante como para darlo de manera tan relajada o apresurada.

 _"_ _¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó John, intentando respirar una vez más de manera apropiada."_

 _"_ _¿El qué? —se atrevió a responder, de manera despreocupada. Su corazón latiendo al cien en el interior de su pecho, la camisa de vestir abierta por los primeros botones de la parte de arriba, sus cabellos enmarañados por las manos del médico. John llevaba otro de esos horrendos suéteres pero su rubia cabellera, no había sido descuidada por sus manos de violinista."_

 _"_ _Que me amas"_

 _"_ _Yo, no…"_

 _"_ _Te lo pregunté en Angelo's, dijiste que ya estabas casado y en absoluto interesado en relaciones humanas"_

 _"_ _Casado con mi trabajo y quizás dije eso porque tú eras la única relación en la que me podría interesar"_

 _"_ _¿Desde entonces?"_

 _"_ _No estoy seguro de comprender tu pregunta"_

 _"_ _Es sencillo, Sherlock, cuando amas a alguien de manera carnal, sientes un estremecimiento en el pecho cada vez que lo ves, tu corazón se acelera, las pupilas se dilatan, las manos sudan. Haces esfuerzos por darte a notar delante de él, no todos son de manera consciente, puede que sin darte cuenta pavonees de lo genial que eres por delante de él, que hagas movimientos eróticos dedicados a él, como pasarte el cabello por detrás de la oreja o colocar tus manos a la altura de los labios"_

 _"_ _¿Qué tienen que ver…?"_

 _"_ _Las manos Sherlock, pueden decirte muchas cosas de una persona, ¿cierto?"_

 _"_ _¿Ahora resulta que tienes conocimientos sobre lectura del comportamiento?"_

 _"_ _No cualquier comportamiento, te hablo de seducción y erotismo"_

 _"_ _Tú quieres decir que yo…"_

 _"_ _Me miras cuando crees que no te miro, te arreglas de más cuando sabes que iremos a cenar, colocas tus manos a la altura de la barbilla en esa pose de pensador, que honestamente es un poco confusa, porque cuando estoy únicamente yo, sueles dedicar atención a tus labios, mientras me miras y haces una pausa dramática para aclarar tus ideas y explicar lo que sea"_

 _"_ _¿Tú crees que yo…?"_

 _"_ _¿Querías que te besara en esos momentos, Sherlock? ¿Deseabas besarme a mí? ¿Has estado pensado en nosotros juntos, en todo momento?"_

 _"_ _¡Dios, No!"_

 _"_ _¿Entonces por qué correspondiste ese beso? ¿Por qué arruinaste todas y cada una de mis citas? ¿Por qué dejaste que una mujer que yo decidí meter en mi vida, amenazara la tuya y no solo una, sino dos veces"_

 _"_ _El beso, porque se sintió correcto y lo de arriesgar mi vida, porque sin duda la daría una y mil veces por la tuya"._

John lo besó de nuevo.

Hasta donde él entendía, en la actualidad existían muchas formas y clases de amor, el que compartían ellos estaba por encima del filial que podría ser el amor entre padres, hijos, amigos y hermanos.

Ellos se amaban más que todo eso.

Se amaban como las parejas normales aunque definitivamente, no eran normales, porque la gente normal no va por ahí disparándole a otra, sólo porque amenaza la vida su pareja.

La vida en comunión, no era tan distinta de lo que habían compartido anteriormente, seguían haciendo exactamente las mismas cosas con la salvedad de los besos, el descubrimiento de sus cuerpos desnudos, las duchas compartidas y claro está, cualquier pretexto para tener sexo. Todo eso durante los días que no estaba Rose de visita o cuando se quedaba perfectamente dormida en la cama que actualmente era de los dos.

 **—6—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No tenías que hacer todo esto, Sherlock —comentó el doctor después de terminar con su recorrido visual y apresurarse a llegar hasta él para besar sus labios.

—Es nuestra primer navidad en…

—Pareja —terminó la frase por él con una suave sonrisa. Rose estaba aplaudiendo a cualquier cosa que su padre hiciera o dijera. Besarlo, abrazarlo, empujarlo con su cuerpo hasta hundirlo en el sillón más largo.

—Creí que estarías cansado…—comentó él cuando la niña estalló en carcajadas que obviamente contagiaron a John.

—¿De la clínica? Un poco. De ver la cara de Mary, ni se diga, pero afortunadamente se ha limitado a darme a mi hija y maldecirnos para el próximo año…

—¿Le diste el regalo de la Señora Hudson?

—¿Las galletas con cianuro? ¡Por supuesto que no, Sherlock!

—Ella se esforzó mucho…

—No van a asesinar a la madre de Rose —susurró John a su oído.

Él levantó las manos en son de paz. La chimenea había calentado de manera agradable la habitación. Pensó que podría tocar para ambos alguna melodía navideña con su violín. John quería tomar una ducha antes de eso, llevaba las ropas de trabajo, además de que creía que si no entraba en contacto con el agua en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

—De acuerdo, ve a prepararte. Rose y yo tendremos un concierto privado —La pequeña asintió como si comprendiera. Le ofreció uno de sus muñecos, el grifo con sus alas extendidas. Ciertamente, ese era su favorito.

—¿Cómo se llama este amiguito?—preguntó una vez se hubiera arrodillado a su lado.

—¡Joh!—respondió de inmediato. La respuesta le encantó, así que no dudó en tomar otro y preguntar por su nombre.

—¡Joh! ¡Joh! ¡Joh!

—¿Así que tienes un ejército de pequeños Johns…?

—¡Sip!

—¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió crear uno de esos? —Rose lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero le regaló otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas. La dejó sobre sus mantas y fue corriendo por el violín en un parpadeo. Al volver, la Señorita Watson ya había logrado gatear hasta casi llegar a la cocina. Él dejó el instrumento sobre la barra y fue por la niña.

—¿Cómo es que eres más rápida y lista que yo? —La menor respondió golpeando su nariz con el cuerno de su unicornio.

—Cuando tengas más edad, tío Myc te conseguirá uno de verdad, sin cuerno, ni de ese color, pero te encantará porque podrás subirte a su lomo.

—Oh, nada de eso —comentó John saliendo de la ducha aún envuelto en su toalla de baño. Rose sonrió y manoteó al verlo, lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Joh!

—Papi —corrigió. Su hija negó, haciendo pucheros desde el regazo del detective y una vez más lo llamó "Joh"

—De acuerdo.

—Ve a cambiarte, enfermarás —comentó Sherlock, pues la estancia estaba cálida, pero en realidad deberían estar algunos grados por debajo de lo normal. John los observó detenidamente a ambos, sus caras angelicales no le daban buena espina, comenzaba a temer que Sherlock le consentiría los caprichos más descabellados a Rose.

—La ropa, ahora —ordenó Sherlock, solo para ser golpeado repetidamente por el unicornio. Rose se había aburrido de estar en esa posición y lugar. Señalaba el violín, quería oírlo tocar. John se rindió cuando Sherlock levantó a su hija con un brazo y tomó el violín con la otra.

—No sé por qué te enfadas tanto si anoche lo que te urgía era que me la quitara —Su declaración coloreó las mejillas del detective. Rose gorjeó un poco y comenzó a patalear luchando por volver a su manta.

Él los dejó arreglarse solos, se encerró en su alcoba y comenzó a buscar su ropa, la esencia de Sherlock permanecía en el ambiente. Esa loción le gustaba, Molly tenía buen gusto, lo adivinabas por el decorado elegante, efusivo y nada cargado que había colocado en el salón. Cadenas de escarcha verde adornada con moños de listón en tonos de rojo y dorado, coronas, campanas y muérdagos, además del pino de un metro con noventa, vestido de luces y esferas de colores que estaba junto a la chimenea y a cuyos pies se encontraban varios paquetes de regalos. Las botas de fieltro que colgaban de la pared ahora tenían únicamente sus nombres y el de Rose.

Hoy no habría invitados sorpresa a las tantas horas de la madrugada, porque todos querían concederles algo de intimidad. Su relación, no se había anunciado de manera abierta, pero luego de las luchas por custodia en los juzgados, donde Sherlock se apostaba detrás de él como su guarda espaldas y no dudaba en protegerlo de las miradas externas e inclusive de la prensa con su espalda ancha, todos daban por sentado que eran pareja y que lo más que sucedía dentro de las paredes del 221B era que se amaban.

Él no tenía problemas con que se supiera, en el pasado habían dicho demasiadas cosas de ellos y lo había superado. Lo que le daba verdadero miedo era que se volvieran el blanco de humillaciones, críticas o disputas que afectaran el futuro de Rose.

Sherlock creía poder protegerla de todo, _pero ¿acaso, no tenían a la mente criminal más grande del mundo detrás de sus cuerpos?_ Descartó las ideas fatalistas, poniéndose un conjunto de camisa, pantalón y chaleco que combinaba con los de Sherlock, a su princesa Mary la había vestido como duendecilla, mallas de franjas blancas y rojas, zapatos de punta rojos, vestido verde con motivos rojos en el cuello y los puños, además del sombrero que para estas alturas llevaba un buen rato en el suelo. Los tres harían un cuadro perfecto como señaló la Señora Hudson tan pronto como los vio atravesar el umbral.

Terminó de arreglarse colocando una ligera brisa de loción sobre su cuello, luego giró el picaporte sin hacer mucho ruido, las notas perfectas del violín de Sherlock hacía poco que reclamaban sus sentidos. Rose estaba acomodada de nuevo sobre la alfombra, la espalda recta, las manos quietas, los ojos arrobados por el violinista, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, el otro todo lo que hacía era tocar con los ojos cerrados, pero se leía la misma sonrisa en su cara. Él tomó nota mental de esto, antes de aproximarse a su hija, quien le extendió los brazos para que la cargara y así anduvo junto con ella hasta acomodarse en el sillón de una pieza.

—¿Te gusta, Rose? —preguntó en un susurro a su pequeña. Ella se pegó de más a su cuerpo y respondió con un sincero: "Sí, papi"

La melodía era dramática, bella, angustiante y esplendorosa, describía el estado actual de sus ánimos, los giros de sus vidas, el peligro a que estaban sujetos además de la bendición y armonía. Su pequeña no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida, faltaba poco para las diez de la noche, la arropó con cariño, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Sherlock continuó tocando hasta concluir la pieza. Al hacerlo y depositar el instrumento sobre el pedestal, dirigió una mirada a él, como todas las que le ofrecía que hablaba de intimidad, secretismo y compromiso.

Una promesa estaba implícita en la luz de sus ojos una que hablaba del venidero año nuevo, de una vida juntos, llena de retos, sí. Pero también de satisfacciones, lo más difícil ya lo habían superado. Ahora podrían seguir adelante, sin secretos, mentiras, ni deseos no satisfechos.

—Angelo, nos preparó estofado de ternera con verduras dulces.

—Pondré a Rose en su cuna, ¿A menos que prefieras…?

—¿Recurrir a extraños cada vez que deseemos un momento de intimidad? Ella es parte de nuestras vidas, además debe aprender que no hay nada malo con el amor que te profeso. —se acercó a su rostro para besarlo, él ya estaba de pie con la pequeña que suspiraba contra su pecho. Lo besó con dulzura, entregándole más allá de sus labios, su corazón. Este era el regalo de navidad perfecto. El calor del hogar, la persona amada y su pequeña en brazos.

—No dije nada de que estuviera mal, ha decir verdad, todo es perfecto mientras esté junto a ti.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Fin—**

 **Violette. Moore.**


End file.
